


Laerthúl and Norel Find Their Purpose

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: Living in Aman and having no purpose had left Thúl feeling adrift. But with the help of his wife, Norel, Thúl finds a Purpose that will forever change the world and bring joy to all.Thúl is Thranduil's brother-in-law and I wrote this because I like these two and have ignored them for far too long. I hope you enjoy it.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Laerthúl and Norel Find Their Purpose

Thúl was an elemental. He was Air. The name he’d been given at his creation was Na. Na was a twin and his sister was Sa. Sa was Water and together they had made rain. They had been responsible for watering the worlds and they’d had great joy in their Purpose. From gentle Spring showers to mighty hurricanes, together they had moved as they had been directed to by their Father Creator, Eru.

 

And then one day his sister was gone from him, called by their Father and sent away. Na had felt it. Na was suddenly alone, bereft and devastated. But he trusted his Father and accepted his new reality as best he could, though he didn’t have the tools to do so, for he had been created as a twin and had never been alone before.

 

But he wasn’t alone long, seeming moments to him, before he, too, was called by Father Eru. He obeyed and knelt before his Father in respect and love, though his heart felt as though it had been ripped from his breast. Then his Father asked if he would like to join his sister, once more. Na answered yes, for he was lost without his sister, but his Father said it would not be as it was before. He and Sa would no longer be required to make rain, for He had a new Purpose for them.

 

Na was confused, but he trusted his Father and suddenly found himself filled with new knowledge. Specific knowledge. Customs, culture and language of a specific nature, aimed at a specific people. One species of the many Children of Eru.

 

Suddenly Na found himself on one of the worlds, in a forest. He could feel his sister, though he also felt a competing song in his consciousness, but his sister was closer and so he made his way towards her. He crossed a bridge and up stairs to make his way inside great gates into a mountain stronghold and the Children that dwelt there let him pass unhindered, for they sensed the Otherness of him.

 

He followed the path that led his to his sister and he beheld her. It took but a moment for her to sense him and she was suddenly there, embracing him. Na felt joy for he had missed her, though their parting had been brief. But in that time he saw changes in her. She had been bonded and she carried offspring. Na had not thought such possible, but he felt her joy and so he was joyful for her.

 

There he had been renamed Laerthúl by his sister’s bond-mate, which they had shortened to Thúl, to his bemusement. Why give him a name and then shorten it when he'd had a short name to begin with? But Thúl was an easy-going soul and he simply adapted to his new existence.

 

Thúl was a bit of a character when compared to his seemingly sedate sister. His irrepressible candor would sometimes nonplus those around him, but he was easy going and when his sister had decided to engage in a prank war they hadn't started, he eagerly complied. It gave him a chance to play with his sister again which was something they really no longer engaged in since she'd become bonded. Though it also meant there were times her bond-mate scolded them like naughty children. 

 

But that ended all too soon, for his liking, though that last one had gotten a bit out of hand, and they went back to what seemed a waiting time until they were to leave. For that is what his sister said. And so he tarried there with his sister and her bond-mate, and while he was content, still the song that he’d heard in his consciousness when he’d first arrived was there, like an itch he couldn’t scratch, teasing, teasing……

 

***********************

 

Then they’d left that place and had gone to another, connected to the world and yet separate from it. It was the work of Eru and shouldn’t have been, except it was, like a dimensional shift and only certain species were allowed within its confines. And sometimes others were allowed, but it was not open to all. That was not its Purpose.

 

So it was that he and those he had lived with for several centuries, were now in this different place, still connected to Ennor and as soon as they had entered this altered space the song that he had heard within his mind became clear. Whoever it was that sang to him was here.

 

They were escorted to a shining city and suddenly the voice was there, in front of him and she was burning brightly, radiant. She was Fire. He could already feel his fëa straining towards her and felt an answer within hers. Another Air elemental was performing a sacred binding ritual and then he felt her mind trying to show him a place and he took them there. And as if in a dream they’d become One.

 

They hadn’t conceived that first joining and they both wondered at that, but they had a Purpose to fulfill first. And so they had joined the other two elementals, Earth and Water and had become the Yúl-Ren, which is a nexus of all four elementals that created a Whole. They had then returned to the Ainur that fed this land with their own strength and they had replenished them. And in replenishing them they had flooded the land with a new energy and renewed it.

 

Then they had gone back to their new home and it was then that Thúl and his bond-mate Norel had conceived. And during that time they had also been charged with finding the cause of the ailment of two who had been heroes of a past war and were still afflicted by it. And though Thúl had complete access to her mind, it was when they had gone to confront the Lady that Thúl had discovered, to both his dismay and delight, just what a minx his bond-mate was.

 

For instead of just asking for the thing that afflicted the Lady, Norel had simply frozen everyone in the room and had taken it and healed the Lady. She then asked for the artifact that tainted the other and then they had disposed of them forever. It was then that all seemed well and they now took up their lives within their new home.

But what were they to _do_ in this new life? What was their Purpose?

 

***************************

 

The time came when Thúl and Norel brought forth their twin sons, Thilior and Sílorchil, which is He who Shines, for they both had rose-gold hair, a combination of their adars pale blonde and their naneth’s fiery locks. They were fraternal twins and while Thilior had the amber eyes of his naneth, Sílorchil had the blue-grey eyes of his sire.

 

It only took a couple of months for them to be completely mobile and they showed other abilities as well. The new parents soon discovered their sons were going to be a handful.

 

“My love, where are the children?” Thúl asked anxiously.

 

“They are around somewhere.” She answered unconcernedly, much to her husbands dismay.

 

“I have looked everywhere my love and I can’t find Thil and Síl anywhere.” He said fretfully.

 

Norel closed her eyes and then waved her hand. Instantly the little ones appeared as if from nowhere and giggled in glee. “Tis naught but a game they play with us.” Norel said in amusement.

 

“This is not how other children play hide and seek!” he grumbled.

 

“But is it how our children play. You must learn to feel them, not seek to see them, beloved.” Norel said chuckling.

 

“I have been around my sister’s children too long. They never behaved so.” Thúl said, and then "I'd hate to see what they'd do for peek-a-boo!"

 

“You have been Ren far longer than I. Indeed, you were created as Ren and yet you never use your gifts.” Norel said in amusement.

 

“Aye! There was a time I couldn’t think of doing anything without my gifts. And the same with my sister.” Thúl sighed and then, “I blame Thranduil! He’s like us now and still won’t use his gifts! I’m fairly certain he can’t do that!” he exclaimed nonsensically he knew, but didn’t care for he’d worked himself into a snit.

 

“Thranduil is Earth, beloved. He uses his gifts all the time. Tis you that has changed.” Norel said gently.

 

“How did this happen?” Thúl said wretchedly.

 

For his Norel was right. All the ainur used their gifts incessantly, except him. Some were more circumspect than others. His sister was downright brazen about using hers. Her bond-mate, Thranduil had been using his all his life, as he’d been as powerful as a maia even before he’d become Ren. Thranduil didn’t know how _not_ to use his gifts. They were as natural to him as breathing. So it was for Glori, Norel and Thúl, who had all been created as part of the Host. So what had happened to him?

 

“You are out of your element, beloved. You were used to making storms with your sister. You need to think of something that requires your gifts.” Norel said.

 

“The only thing I use it for is the Dukr’s updraft to blow their smoke off and maybe blowing a storm away from a picnic.” Thúl said sadly.

 

“Perhaps there is something we could do together, beloved?” Norel asked, for she wished for her bond-mate to find a Purpose. Also, they really did need to find a Purpose together. They’d been put together for a reason. They needed to find it.

 

Then a thought occurred to Thúl and his bond-mate could see in his mind what he thought of and she was astonished. Then she was delighted, for only her Thúl could come up with such.

 

“Beloved! That is a marvelous idea! But how would I help without setting the sky on fire?” she asked curiously.

 

“My love, you are not only fire and heat, you are light! Every shade of light. You will set the colors and I will shape them with my winds. We will decorate the skies both here and on Ennor every evening, and since it is always evening somewhere on Ennor we can be occupied as much as we like.” Thúl said happily.

 

“I have a thought, beloved. We should see what hues the seasons bring forth and then choose which season pleases us.” Norel said.

 

“Or we can choose such times that Tilion shows the dark side of Ithil and brings forth our decorations then and we won't clash our lights with his. This would mean we could show our lights three nights every cycle. That way they will never be the same, season to season. For what we deem lovely, some other might not and it is not just for us that we would make them.” Thúl said.

 

“I like this Purpose, beloved! Let us do this!” Norel said with excitement.

 

************************

 

And so it was that Thúl and Norel practiced at this new craft that they would fashion into a bending of light upon both Amon and Ennor. And it took them many Seasons and years to get the effects they were looking for. Those who lived in Meren Taur were treated to nightly light shows as Norel and Thúl played with color and shapes.

 

Thranduil and Glori had approached Thúl to inquire what it was they were trying to do.

 

“We have seen the lights you and Norel have placed in the skies. To what purpose are they, brother?” Glori asked curiously.

 

“Aye, they are lovely, but do they serve other than to look nice?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Naught that I can think of. But I like them and wish to share them with the Children of Eru, both here and on Ennor. You and your bond-mate have useful gifts and can use your gifts together. Our gifts are not so useful on a daily basis, but together we can do this. It pleases us.” Thúl said.

 

“I’m not sure…..” Glori began, but Thranduil interrupted her with enthusiasm.

 

“I think it a fine idea, Brother! No longer do any make things for just the sheer beauty of it all. What you and Norel have done will bring joy and awe to so many they will surely think it a Gift of Eru! And so it is! For who would have thought such would be possible? Certainly not I!” Thranduil exclaimed excitedly.

 

“I’m glad to hear you say so, brother. I had felt adrift since my arrival upon Ennor. This makes me happy. Norel and I had thought to put the lights up during the dark times of Ithil. What think you?” Thúl asked.

 

“I would not, brother. There are a lot of elves here who lived before Anar and Ithil and those are the only times they can enjoy the sky as it was when they first awoke.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

And at Thúl’s crestfallen face, Thranduil said, “I cannot see any reason not to put your lights up at any time you like. I can’t see how it would affect Ithil one way or another. And put them up during the nights Ithil doesn’t shine, as well. Just not all three evenings.

 

Glori saw what Thranduil was saying, and that her brother needed this. She could be as busy as she liked. She was Water and water was always needed. But what of him? “I would do it in a way so it is a treat. I would hate for people to become so used to them that they took them for granted. I don’t know how you would work that, but I believe My One is correct. Pay no attention to whether Ithil is arisen or not.” Glori said warmly.

 

“Aye! Perhaps at Yule. And also to mark the Spring Awakening. I would like to see them all year long. But perhaps your sister is correct that they should not be up every night so they remain special to people. People will revere them as a Gift of Eru!” Thranduil said happily.

 

Thúl smiled at his sister and her bond-mate and said, “Thank you for understanding. I will speak with Norel on what you have said.” and he left them to find his bond-mate.

 

“Thank you, my one, for seeing how important this was to him and supporting him.” Glori said in gratitude and affection.

 

Thranduil embraced his wife and kissed her upon her brow, “I’ve known he’s been adrift for a while now. He needs this and I would never have thought the two of them, Air and Fire, could have come up with something so intrinsically lovely. Rather a firestorm is what came to my mind!” he smirked, “It says a lot about your brother, for I know this was his idea.” he said with respect.

 

“Not many understand my dear brother. He was ever the sweet one.” Glori said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, I know! I know exactly who was responsible for the more, uh, outrageous pranks that occured back in Ennor, my love.” replied her husband with an answering smirk and then tried to escape her wandering fingers, for she knew all his tickle spots.

 

**********************

 

Thúl and Norel had found they could get the best effects at the poles of Ennor, as the cooler air produced sharper colors and Thúl could shape them to his Will.

 

They also decided to take Thranduil and Glori’s advice about not having them every night and also to limit them seasonally. So they began by marking the beginnings of all six seasons, Ethuil, Laer, Iavas, Firith, Rhîw and Echuir. They also marked several Holy Days, though they did not mark the Starlight Festival, for that would have defeated its purpose!

 

They also found they could stretch the color effects for longer distances when Winter was in a particular hemisphere and so they would bring forth their lights on crystal clear evenings for the joy of all.

 

They would be called by many names in the years to come and they did bring joy and wonder to all who beheld them. People would even travel great distances to behold these beautiful lights. And in the Northlands they were called the Northern Lights and in the Southlands they were called the Southern Lights. 

 

So it was that Thúl and Norel had found their Purpose and in doing so had changed the face of both Ennor and Aman and had brought great joy to all. 

  
                


End file.
